The Ultimatum
by perpetualpathology
Summary: Jac and Jonny finally have to talk after his and Bonnie's engagement is announced. But is getting married to 'Bovine Bonnie' really what Jonny wants?


Jac sat using the computer in her office trying to focus on her paperwork, yet all she could focus on was the annoying shrieks and giggles of the jock and little miss sunshine out by the nurses station because some idiot had left the office door open. She knew if she glanced up through the doorway that she could see them, but why on earth would she want to do that? It would only nauseate her even more than their stupid voices.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have an important announcement to make." She heard the scot say loudly and the consultant heard the patter of feet as they presumably surrounded the couple. Jac remembered when Jonny had said those exact words to announce that they were having a baby, and she could only hope that now the stupid nurse hadn't gone and gotten bovine Bonnie pregnant too - oh no, she wasn't was she? "We're getting married!" He announced with the annoying, smug tone in his voice.

She couldn't believe her ears as she glanced up to see what was happening on her ward, only her eyes unfortunately met his as he looked to see what her reaction was. He could tell she was shocked, maybe even a little disappointed but he didn't have much of a look as she quickly put her head down and resumed to her paperwork.

Unfortunately, she had to endure the sounds of petty 'congratulations' and 'I'm so happy for yous' for a further ten minutes, before the group finally dissipated and she could at least attempt to resume with her work.

She had only just began to focus when she heard her office door shut and she looked up to see none other than the father of her child.

"Yes?" She sighed.

"You wanna talk?" He suggested.

"About?" Jac asked as though it was a stupid question.

"About Emma's new step mum, because I know you might not like it but Bonnie-"

"Might not like it? Right y'know what Jonny I've hand enough of you." Jac announced as she stood from her desk so that he didn't have the huge height advantage over her. "This is your choice now: you either marry Bonnie and say goodbye to Emma, or you say goodbye to Bonnie and have your daughter in your life." Jac threatened.

"What?" Jonny mumbled as he knew that she could be cruel, but could she really be that bad?

"Oh don't give me that, you heard me. And don't even bother threatening to go to court because I can assure you that my highly expensive lawyer will be able to sue the arse off of your cheap one, speaking of which I can only imagine the ring you bought little miss sunshine." Jac smiled to herself. "What was it? Plastic or foil?" She asked.

"How can you make me chose like that Jac?" Jonny managed to say eventually. "Do you realise what you'd be putting me through?"

"Yes but I don't think you realise what you're putting _me_ through Jonny. Emma already prefers Bonnie as a mum because she can settle her, you really think I want my daughter to be spending any more time with that pathetic nurse? And aside from that, there's the fact that both of you gave me a dirty look when you took Emma away this weekend. Like you thought you were so much better than me because you'd give Emma such great time but I missed her like hell Jonny. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I missed getting woken up in the middle of the night by her. So the fact is, you've got until the end of the day to make your choice. You either fire Bonnie and kick her sorry backside out of this hospital and preferably out of this country and you can sleep on my sofa anytime to spend time with Emma. Or you go and marry Bonnie wherever you want, and buy - actually no, rent - your own flat, put roses on the door and have kids together, but you can say goodbye to Emma. In fact, if you chose Bonnie, you won't even get the opportunity to say goodbye to Emma." Jac ranted.

"Why on earth are you doing this Jac?" Jonny demanded.

"Because... Because I can't bare to watch you every day for the rest of my life, happy with her when I love you Jonny. And I know that you don't feel the same way, but when you stitched my head up, and I told you that I love you, I meant it. And you never said it back." Jac muttered as she sat back down at her desk.

"Just becuase I never said it back, doesn't mean I never felt it." Jonny stated.

"Oh what, so you loved me did you? And don't even bother lying because I know you didn't. You was just in it for the sex, and even now you're only here because of Emma." Jac stated as she kept her eyes on her desk because she couldn't bare to make eye contact with him.

"Jac, of course I wasn't just with you for the sex, you meant something to me." Jonny stated.

"Yeah. 'Meant' being past tense." Jac muttered to herself.

"Well what do you want me to say? Your making me chose between Bonnie and my baby Jac. I can hardly tell you I love you for doing that can I?" He argued.

"No but you had plenty of opportunities Jonny and you never said it. I gave you the keys to my flat, what did you do? You left them on my desk. I let you be there for the birth of your child despite the fact that birthing is a very _personal_ process, and you just left me on the operating table in theatre and ran after Emma. You let me deal with the whole pregnancy by myself with no support or comforting while I had headaches, nausea, vomiting, acid reflux. You name a pregnancy symptom, and I had it." Jac snapped.

"And yet where were you in the first week of Emma's life? Becuase I spent every night in NICU with her, and you didn't even visit her once." Jonny stated.

"I had postpartum haemorrhage, Mr T wouldn't let me out of bed because I was on a blood transfusion." Jac stated.

"What?"

"You heard me." Jac muttered.

"Well why didn't you tell me that?"

"And say what Jonny? Sorry I can't come down to NICU because I'm bleeding really heavily? You wouldn't have believed me and anyway we weren't together, you didn't care about me, you were only interested in Emma's health." Jac stated.

"I... I just don't know what to do Jac." Jonny admitted as he sat down on the sofa.

"Put it this way. Do you actually love Bonnie?" Jac asked bluntly and after a few moments, he still hadn't replied. "Then there's your answer. You can't marry someone if you don't love her." Jac concluded.

"I didn't say I didn't."

"No, but if you did love her, you would've replied immediately and you paused for quite some time." Jac stated.

"I'd better get on with my ward rounds..." Jonny said confusedly as he got to his feet and escaped the office, trying to figure out what was going on in his head.

* * *

"I haven't done this because you told me to, I've done this becuase it's what I want." Jonny stated as he entered the locker room where Jac was just about to get changed but she paused becuase he was there.

"Done what?" Jac huffed.

"Dumped Bonnie. And I've got her transferred to St James's so as of tomorrow, no more 'bovine Bonnie' on Darwin." Jonny stated as he got changed into his jeans and jumper from his locker whilst Jac waited for him to leave.

"Clever boy." Jac said patronisingly.

"So y'know that offer of staying on your sofa?" He began and Jac rolled her eyes.

"Y'know, I think that might've been a moment of madness because when I said it, I didn't mean it." Jac smirked to her face but Jonny's face fell.

"Jac, please. I can hardly go back to Bonnie's flat tonight can I?" Jonny pleaded.

"Ooh don't tell me, you've already moved in with her? I knew it!" Jac was being so smug about the whole thing as she just continued to smile. Suddenly, there was a bang as the door flew open and Bonnie threw a large suitcase and a holdall at Jonny.

"Keys." She demanded as she held her hand out.

"Bonnie I-"

"Now." She ordered and Jonny slowly took his bunch of keys out of his pocket, took the flat key off and placed it in her hand. "I hope you're finally happy." Bonnie scowled at the consultant before she stormed away.

"Jac please, I need somewhere to stay." Jonny begged as he closed his locker.

"You can sleep on my sofa, on three conditions." Jac stated and Jonny nodded eagerly. "One: You're on nappy duty tonight."

"What about the maternity nurse? I thought she did nights." Jonny stated confusedly.

"Well she got on my nerves so I fired her." Jac stated.

"And you didn't get another one?"

"I didn't want another one, _I_ can look after her. Do you want to stay at mine or not?

"Of course. I'm on nappy duty tonight." Jonny agreed.

"Number two: You're carrying your crap down to my car because I am not even gonna touch your stuff."

"Of course."

"And number three: you can piss the hell off for five minutes so I can get changed." She ordered.

"Right yeah, sorry." Jonny muttered as he grabbed his suitcase and holdall, and lugged them out of the locker room to give her some privacy.

* * *

Jac entered her flat with Jonny in tow, and immediately went to her bedroom where she knew the nanny would be with Emma. As expected. Emma was in her cot, and the nanny was sitting in the chair besides the cot, reading a book to keep her occupied.

"Any problems?" Jac asked clinically.

"No- oh, Jonny." She appeared surprised that the father was there and she caught a glimpse of his suitcase.

"He's been chucked out by his 'fiancé'." Jac stated as she put no effort into hiding her joy.

"Oh right. Well, Emma's had 3 wet nappies, she took all of her feeds well. Though she was a little unsettled by an ambulance outside. It took a bit of cradling before she settled down again." The nanny stated as she put her book in her handbag and put that on her shoulder. And that reply, was why Jac liked that nanny: she always gave her details of anything so she knew nothing was ever hidden from her.

"Okay well, have a good evening, see you tomorrow." Jac stated.

"Yep, bye bye Emma." She smiled before she left and let herself out of the flat as usual.

"Your bedroom has changed a bit." Jonny smiled as he saw that her double bed had been pushed up against a wall to make room for Emma's cot and her changing table in the corner, along with a row of boxes against the wall where all of Emma's supplies were.

"Well you haven't been here for almost a year." Jac stated as she pulled her duvet a little to make the bed because she didn't want to seem untidy.

"Look Jac, I... I'm sorry for what I've put you through. And although I'm still not happy about you forcing me to make a decision, I realise now that, I haven't been fair to you at all." Jonny said as he watched Jac lean over the cot and let Emma play with her finger as she wrapped her tiny fingers around it and clenched as hard as she could, though it was only a light squeeze that Jac felt. Jonny got no reply as he watched Jac look into the eyes of her child curiously. "So, what's her routine for tonight then?" Jonny asked curiously. Jac just grabbed the sheet of paper from the windowsill and chucked the handwritten piece at him. "Ooh, Emma it's your bath time soon." Jonny cooed and Jac rolled her eyes.

"She hates taking baths." Jac stated.

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" Jac snapped and Emma began crying.

"Sshh." Jonny quickly went and picked Emma up to the annoyance of Jac and he held her against his chest as he slowly bounced and settled her.

The rest of the evening and night had been agonising for Jac as she was inclined to relax even though she was in her own home. And she also couldn't be her usual self with Emma because she knew that he was sure it comment on her behaviour.

* * *

Thankfully, it was a Saturday morning and Jac nor Jonny had work. He was fast asleep on the sofa in the living room, whilst Jac was lying in bed with Emma on top of her because her little girl was an early bird and she was always up early in the mornings to adopt to her mother's work schedule.

Emma had already had her morning bottle of milk and Jac was lying in her pyjamas, holding Emma - who was in a white sleep suit - under her arms as she began to push her legs down on her mothers chest - slowly building the muscles in her legs that she would need to learn to walk.

"All you do is dribble isn't it?" Jac sighed as she grabbed a tissue from the box that she had handy and wiped Emma's mouth because at 9 weeks old, her mouth was developing - though she wasn't at teething stage just yet.

"When are you gonna sleep through the night?" Jac asked quietly as she yawned after having to get up every time that she cried last night, because her father was obviously a deep sleeper unlike her. "No. No, no no no no." Jac moaned as she watched Emma screw her face up and turn red. She didn't want to move Emma whilst she was 'busy' but once Emma seemed to be finished, Jac picked her up, held her under her arms like a bomb that was about to explode and padded into the living room where she placed Emma on her father's chest.

"Wh...what?" Jonny asked confusedly and sleepily, before he realised that his daughter was scrambling over him and he had to grab her before she went to the edge of the sofa.

"She needs changing." Jac stated.

"Why me?"

"Because you said you'd be on nappy duty last night but you didn't get up once." Jac stated.

"Sorry, I must've slept through." Jonny admitted as he carefully sat up on the sofa. Ah the duvet fell off of him, Jac realised that he was just in his boxers so she went back to her bedroom out of awkwardness. She had just gotten back into bed when Jonny came through and placed Emma on her changing table. She watched as she found all of the supplies around the room but once he was done, he climbed into bed besides Jac.

"What are you doing?" Jac raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon, she's a wriggler she needs more space to climb around." Jonny smiled as he wrapped one arm around Jac's shoulder and Emma seemed content with slowly rolling about on the abdomens of her parents, but she soon pushed her foot down on Jac's c-section incision and Jac winced. "Are you okay?" Jonny asked worriedly as he picked Emma up and held her on his chest.

"Fine." Jac muttered. "She's done it before anyway." She added.

"Silly Emma, go on, give mummy a kiss to say sorry." Jonny smiled as he held Emma up but Jac flinched away.

"No thanks, all she does is dribble." Jac stated and Jonny smiled.

"Aw, there's nothing wrong with dribbling is there Emma?" Jonny asked, but he suddenly got a drip of saliva on his chest and Jac smirked as he got a tissue and wiped it off. He then realised that Emma had tucked her knees up and buried her head into her shoulders as she curled up in a tiny little ball, facing down his chest. "What's she doing?" Jonny asked curiously.

"She does that to me sometimes when she wants a nap but she doesn't want to go in her cot." Jac stated softly, because she loved it when Emma did it to her, not that she'd admit that she was jealous that she was doing it to Jonny too.

"Well then, looks like we're stuck here for a while." Jonny stated as he pulled the duvet up to Emma's neck so she didn't get cold, and then put his arm around Jac's shoulder. Slowly, Jac rested her head in Jonny's neck, and both of them smiled to themselves. "And the only reason that I'd never told you before, was because I thought you already knew... Jac, I do love you. Of course I do." Jonny said softly and Emma made a small noise as if she felt left out. "I love you too, my beautiful little girl." Jonny whispered as he chuckled at his daughter.

"But why were you gonna marry Bonnie then?" Jac asked curiously.

"I do like Bonnie, I just think... I love the idea of being married, rather than actually loving the person." Jonny admitted. "Let's face it, I'm not getting any younger."

"Oi, careful. I'm older than you." Jac said as she playfully elbowed him.

"And yet with endometriosis, no intention of conceiving and your age, we still managed to create this little miracle." Jonny said as he gently rubbed his hand up and down Emma's back.

"With a couple of glitches." Jac added slyly.

"Aside from the CDH, there's nothing wrong with her." Jonny protested.

"Well she dribbles, she can't sleep through the night, she can't walk, she isn't potty trained, she can't talk-"

"She's far too young to be able to do all of that." Jonny stated. "She's only 9 weeks old." He added. "And you were like it once."

"Yeah, except I didn't have a dad like you, and my mum didn't give two-" Jac stopped herself because she didn't want to swear in front of her child. "My mum didn't care... She left me in hospital on the day that I was born and just left me. She came back a couple of days later and social services just let her take me home... They didn't ask a single question about her being a fit mother."

"We you're a fit mother, in more ways than one." Jonny smiled as he looked down at Jac's body but she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah with a one more scar to add to my collection on my abdomen." Jac stated as she knew she was scarred from her laparoscopy, kidney donation and the c section.

"Well you're beautiful to me." Jonny said softly. "She really is tiny isn't she?" Jonny beamed at his daughter who was curled up in a very small ball on his bare chest.

"Mm. She's 10lbs of pure fluff." Jac retorted.

"She's ten pounds already? Blimey you're piling on the pounds aren't you?" Jonny smiled. "Next thing we know, you're gonna be changing your own nappies." He joked.

"No, she's not gonna change her own nappies. As soon as she gets to that point she can start potty training." Jac stated sternly.

"And I'll be here to help because I live here now." Jonny said cautiously.

"Do you now?" Jac raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm sleeping in your bed tonight." Jonny nodded confidently.

"Fine. But don't get any ideas." Jac said sternly.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Jonny said honestly. "And between you and me, you're far better in bed than Bonnie." Jonny whispered and Jac smiled to herself. "Probably because of all the experience." Jonny joked and Jac elbowed him.

Emma began making babbling noises as she used her hands and failed to climb any higher on her father's chest.

"Well that was a quick nap." Jonny smiled as he cuddled his little girl.

"She's a Naylor - not a Maconie - hence she doesn't require 20 hours of sleep a day like you." Jac stated.

"About her surname." Jonny began.

"I've just let you move into my flat, don't push it." Jac ordered.

"Fine, I'll save it for another day." Jonny muttered, though he was more than content with how things had worked out.

He wasn't happy that Jac had put him in a situation where he had to chose the previous day, however he was happy that Jac had made him see that he didn't really love Bonnie, but that he loved her instead. And he could only hope that he and the red headed consultant would have many happy years together with their daughter.

**Thanks for reading my oneshot, please review :) **


End file.
